


How To Say 'I Love You'

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [27]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: "I Love You" was put through google translate many times during the creation of this fic, 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: The Great Meat Mistake, Dec 10, Kinda Poetic?, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: and how to show someones you care.
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	How To Say 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> Based On a line from: The Great Meat Mistake
> 
> -Ethan’s mom said ‘Ich liebe diech’ or I love you in german ~according to my notes~

Te amo  
With laughter, share joy and love. A thousand jokes and cheerful times will be forever remembered, pleasant in the hearts of those who shared and bore witness to them.

Te quiero  
With time, a precious thing. Show that you think they are just as, if not more, precious. Show people how much you value them by giving them your time, and see that your loved ones value you in return.

Σε αγαπώ  
(Se agapó)  
With trust, bond with others. Share your deepest secrets and know they are safe in the hands of those that hold them. Be not afraid of judgement for others have their secrets, same as you. Trust someone enough to be vulnerable with them, to let down any flawless facade you fold your face and self into. 

मैं तुमसे प्यार करता हूँ  
(main tumase pyaar karata hoon)  
With belief, share your support with those you love. You value them as equals, as intellectuals- or perhaps not so intellectual, but you still believe that they can do as they have set their minds to do.

je t'aime  
With kindness and thoughtfulness, show that you care. Show them that what matters to them, matters to you as well. Remember something and surprise them, knowing that they would do the same for you.

seni seviyorum  
With sadness or darkness, do your best to help lift your loved ones up. Help each other be strong, and to fight the demons that plague you all. You will fight, and, lose or win, you will end up closer than before, with a better understanding of how to help others in the fight with their demons. Or maybe it’s simpler than that, and you can just make them smile when they’re feeling down.

Rwy'n dy garu di  
With words, give voice to your truth. Tell them you love them, and remind them that you will always be there if they’re ever in a spot of trouble. Sometimes it’s unspoken how deeply you care about your loved ones and how deeply they care about you- but other times someone might need the reminder that you care, and that you will be there through thick and thin. 

Aku cinta kamu  
With actions, which speak louder than words ever could. Hug them, comfort them, listen to them. Do what you can to make them feel loved and fulfill their need for meaningful human connection. 

Is breá liom tú  
Love yourself. People care about you, and you mean so much to them. Don’t devalue this by saying they shouldn’t worry about you or that you aren’t important- because you are important to them.

わたしは、あなたを愛しています  
(Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu)

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 430~


End file.
